Hopeless Romantic
by The Sh33p
Summary: A whole new look into the angry psyche of Harry Champ, a man destined to be king... Semi-dark, R&R, enjoy!


  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don`t own Zoids.  
  
Hopeless Romantic

* * *

  
  
Sometimes I can`t help but wonder what I did to anger fate. Sometimes, I have to wonder why I am the way I am.   
  
And sometimes, I have to wonder why she is the way she is.   
  
You see, my name is Harry Champ. I`m a man destined to be king.   
  
I`m also a hopeless romantic.   
  
Because of her.   
  
Her name is Leena Tauros, also known by a myriad of nicknames from me and her friends.   
  
She is all I want, I would give up _everything_ for her.   
  
She doesn`t even notice me until she needs something though. She uses me, abuses me, tosses me aside when I`m no longer needed and then plays on my emotions after the fact to get me to do it again.   
  
And I love every second of it.   
  
Because I`m a hopeless romantic.   
  
A hopeless idiot too, but that`s not the point.   
  
The point is that I`m utterly in love with a girl who probably cares about me as much as she cares about the stains on her boots.   
  
I`m not a total fool, I know I`m doing something I`ll likely regret one day, but she matters more to me than any regret.   
  
Knowing her though, she`s probably going to either see me for my money and power when her beauty finally starts to fade and the appeal of Zoid battling loses out to common sense - if she ever develops any, that is.   
  
I sometimes have to make myself hate her because of that fact.   
  
Yeah, I hate the person I love the most. Disgusting, isn`t it?   
  
But the way things are set to go...   
  
That`s why I took up Zoid piloting, actually. One of the main reasons, to be specific. True, I want to impress her, I want to best her team mate, but I also want to become so much better than she or her team mates are, so good that I can smack them all down at once and walk away leaving them wondering.   
  
I want to be so good I can vent my anger at her right into her face. I want to tear her Gun Sniper apart with her in it, but I want to avoid hurting her in the process.   
  
That`s how good I want to be.   
  
Just so she can`t do anything but _listen_ to me for once. So she can`t run away, so she can`t yell at me, so she can`t shut me up no matter how badly she wants, I want to take reality and slam it into her face until she realizes what she`s losing every time she uses me.   
  
I`m a hopeless romantic, but I`m also an angry monarch.   
  
The real sad thing about all of this is that the only person I feel actually understands me is the same person who I despise the most.   
  
Bit Cloud. Despite what Leena would lead me to believe, I know he isn`t in pursuit of her affections. It became rather painfully obvious around the time of the tournament to get to Class S. Bit Cloud lives for the fight, he doesn`t care about romance, I`m convinced that even if he did it would still go over his head.   
  
He`s as dedicated to Zoid battling as I am to Leena, and I think at some level he has a bit of sympathy for me.   
  
Leena though?   
  
She`s all I want, and I think she knows it but doesn`t care. She flaunts herself in my face to get me to do things, she promises to go on dates with me and doesn`t show up, she plays off of my affections like it`s some sick game and she doesn`t even realize what it does to me.   
  
I`ve contemplated suicide eight times in my life, I tried it once and I`m only seventeen.   
  
Yeah, I tried suicide once.   
  
I still have the scars on my wrists to prove it.   
  
I think she knows it too, I think she saw me changing the bandages once in one of the Blitz Team`s base`s bathroom a few days after I tried.   
  
Well, nevermind that, I tried it twice technically.   
  
I was ready to die to protect her when Vega Obscura used the Charged Particle Cannon, I almost did.   
  
If not for Doctor Leyon Martin, I know I would have.   
  
I suppose at some level he can sympathize with me too, he faced my same conditions when he was around my age, right up until Leena`s mother went and effectively tore his heart out by getting married to Leena`s father. He used my emotions against me too, twice in fact.   
  
Leena tried to kill me once, you know that? I was being held hostage, used like a human shield and she still opened fire.   
  
I still love her though.   
  
Despite how she uses me, despite how she probably couldn`t care less for me, despite how she`ll probably break my heart into so many pieces that I`ll never be able to put it back together...   
  
I still love her.   
  
Simply because of what I am.   
  
My name is Harry Champ. I`m a man destined to be king of the Guylos Empire, and the future president of the Champ Corporation.   
  
My name is Harry Champ, and I am a hopeless romantic in every sense of the phrase.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Author`s Note:** Hope you liked this rather angry/depressed look into the mind of Harry Champ. I`m kinda beginning to like these POV fics... Leave a review please, see ya next time!  
  
Oh yeah, Leyon Martin is a made-up name. I figured he had to have SOMETHING as a last name...  
  
_Sh33p_ out.  
  



End file.
